


existence

by vessalius



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vessalius/pseuds/vessalius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An idea of what Jack's thoughts could've been before he did what he did in retrace 104.</p>
            </blockquote>





	existence

**Author's Note:**

> I was having a feel so I wrote this without proofreading it or anything. Spoilers for retrace 104 so I suggest if you haven't read that yet, then don't read this.

After speaking to Alyss, telling her the whole truth, Jack Vessalius stepped back and let Oz have control once again. Lucky for him Oz had no way of reading his thoughts unless he willed it to happen. He took a long time to think about his new plan –- one that would make everyone happy, including himself. 

As soon as Oz’s soul returned to the Abyss, Jack took control. This was it. His last words. He knew he deserved it in a twisted sense. Yes, he’d caused the Tragedy of Sablier, he caused a lot of pain and suffering for those involved and many deaths due to Oswald’s –- no, _Glen’s_ need to protect the citizens by condemning them to their deaths so they wouldn’t have to be excluded from the 100 year cycle. He was full aware of his sins, and didn’t care because he believed his reasoning was just. 

Jack knew it was best to take this route, knew it would make everyone who despised him happy. He’d never cared about what others thought of him, just so long as he had attention, or at the very least wasn’t left out. But this, this one feeling in particular was nagging at him. It was an old but familiar feeling. One he thought he’d never feel again. He simply didn’t want to exist. Everyone would be better off without him returning, especially since there was no chance he would be able to be a part of the 100 year cycle. A perfect end. If Lacie couldn’t exist, then neither could he, right? He deserved it, didn’t he? He shouldn’t even be thinking about Lacie like this –- _unacceptable, stupid, ridiculous line of thinking_ -– but this way, he knew he would be the same as Lacie. Never able to return. He was sure if he were still part of the cycle and did return by some miracle, he could still have some of his memories, and still have a need to be by Lacie’s side. He couldn’t allow himself to do so much to see Lacie again especially a third time, even if the third time would be the charm as they say. 

Not existing would, in fact, be the best route for Jack Vessalius, who was finally at peace and finally understood Lacie’s wish. The world that Lacie loved, he was able to see one time. It was enough to make him understand and he was grateful for that.

Taking a breath, he put his plan into motion. “In that case, please use this body,” he said with a smile, a genuine one. He may not have found the true Jack Vessalius, but this was a start, and his final chance to make things right. He hoped it would be enough for everyone.


End file.
